Lips of an Angel
by ArielSakura
Summary: Draco wakes in the middle of the night to answer a floo call from the last person he expected. HP: EWE, Post-War, Past Relationship(s), Songfic, Floo Network, Arranged Marriage [Draco M./Harry P.]


AN: Just a little something that popped into my head after hearing 'Lips on an Angel' by Hinder on the radio. All song references are theirs. Characters are JK Rowlings etc etc.

* * *

Draco was dreaming a vivid dream, it was of a time when he was happier, of a past lover whom Draco had loved more than anything in this world. It wasn't even an erotic dream, they were just lying on the ground beneath the trees, sunlight dappling their skin. The man in the dream reached out and touched his face "I love you Draco" he whispered.

Draco was wakened suddenly by one of his house elves. Scowling confusedly at it, he got out of bed and pulled his silken, charcoal dressing robe around him. Glancing at his wife to make sure she hadn't woken he followed Mipsy into his personal drawing room. The fire was lit and he saw he had a floo call. Frowning he sat down in front of the fire and saw the last person he had would have expected to see. Harry Potter.

"Harry? Why are you calling me so late? You do know that it is past midnight? It's kinda of hard to talk right now."

Harry sighed and just looked at Draco for a moment "I know I'm sorry I just.." he trailed off. Draco thought he could see his eyes glistening.

"Harry, why are you crying? Is everything okay?" Draco whispered.

"No, no everything is not okay. Everything is shit, why are you whispering?"

"I have to whisper because I can't be too loud, Astoria is just up the hall.." Draco was unable to finish his sentence as he saw Harry's face twist in pain.

"Draco.. I.. I hate that you're with her, that you chose her" Harry said softly.

Draco's own face twisted in a grimace, looking down he said "sometimes I wish she was you."

"Only sometimes?" Harry asked bitterly.

Draco looked up into green eyes "all the time" he corrected himself gently "I guess we never really moved on huh Harry?"

Harry snorted and then sighed "It's so good to hear your voice Draco, I've missed it, how sweet it is when it's just you and me. How words sound when they come out of your angelic mouth." Harry said intently.

Draco shivered and pulled his dressing gown tighter. He'd almost forgotten how Harry would talk to him, like he'd hung the moon and stars, worst of all Harry had no idea how charming he really was, he was just honest. It meant so much to someone who was used to dealing in double meanings and hidden messages and had always made Draco shiver. "Harry, please, don't, you have no idea how weak your words make me, how much I just.." he couldn't do this, not now, he and Astoria were married, and even though it was a mockery of one he couldn't forget that. He moved to stand.

"Please Draco, don't go, I don't want to say goodbye."

"Harry" Draco moaned "please you make it so hard for me to faithful, to do the right thing, I'm not the only one with an angels mouth you know." Harry smiled faintly, it was their long standing joke, angels lips. Draco sat back down and they were silent for a few minutes. Draco spoke after a while of just drinking in Harry's features, Harry looked so sad. So tired. "You know, it's funny that you flooed me tonight."

"I.. well I dreamed of you, of us, how we used to be, before your father married you off to the richest heiress he could." Harry finished the sentence bitterly. Draco hated that his father had done that, had never consulted him about it but after the amount of money his father had spent trying to ensure Draco and Narcissa would live free he felt he owed it to the man. He snorted internally, it hadn't mattered in the end, Harry had spoken for the both of them and they had been granted freedom. Supervised but free nonetheless.

Draco looked away, "I dreamt of you too" he replied honestly. "Does Ron know you're calling me?" Draco asked tentatively. He knew Harry had been staying with his best friends after he had broken it off with Harry. He also knew Harry had never told Ron about their relationship. It was one of the reasons why they had fought. Draco thought Harry was keeping him a secret.

"Yes" said Harry simply "I told him everything when the Prophet wrote that article about you and.. her."

Draco winced, that had been another of his father's ideas. He'd paid the Prophet to cover the wedding and had made them write a love story of him and Astoria to sway the public eye in their favour.

"Did you fight?" he asked.

Harry snorted "I thought we would, but apparently Ron had already figured it out. He was.. he was pretty great about it really. Thinks you're a tosser now though. What about.." Harry trailed off

"No" Draco said knowing what Harry was asking "No Astoria doesn't know, at least, I've never told her it was you. She knows there was someone though. That I lov.." he looked towards the door, he'd thought he'd heard movement in the hall.

"Dray?" Harry questioned softly. Draco closed his eyes at the nickname. He'd normally hated it when people tried to shorten his name but with Harry it just felt right. It brought back all the memories of them from when they were together, secret kisses and whispered words. Stolen moments in time where it was just the two of them, pure happiness in their hearts, love, love like Draco had never known it and would never again. Draco regretted every morning he woke up next to Astoria but there wasn't anything he could do about it now. He'd made his bed.

"Harry, please, why are you calling?" his voice cracked as he looked back at the head in the fireplace.

* * *

AN: If you liked it, please let me know. I would love to hear what you guys think! :D

I may end up writing more to this one day but for now I am focused on finishing Relief from Nightmares.

Much love  
ArielSakura xx


End file.
